A Brother's Revenge
by Gimpi
Summary: America goes to visit his brother and Canada decides to take his revenge on him for always forgetting he exists. One shot. Rated M for brotherly sex.


Summary: America goes to visit his brother and Canada decides to take his revenge on him for always forgetting he exists. One shot. Rated M for brotherly sex. Kthxbai.

AN: A tiny bit more of a plot than Between Brothers, and...ah well, just read it? :D

* * * * *

Canada scowled at the television and clicked it off throwing his remote across the living room. He was not in the best of moods to say the least. _What the hell? Seriously, what's wrong with all of them? I'm the second largest country on the planet for God's sake!_Matthew thought angrily as he huffed and rolled over on his couch. His bear, Kumajirou, looked over at him from the recliner on the other side of the room and curled up closing his eyes as he decided he could sleep alone if the man who fed him was in such a bad mood.

Matt had just gotten back from a world conference. Once again everyone acted like he was completely invisible, ignoring him when he tried to speak on any of the issues.

"Bastards..." He cursed them halfheartedly and curled up tighter, nuzzling against the couch back in an attempt to comfort himself. Canada began do doze off.

A knock at the door roused him out of his half-sleep.

"Mattie! Hey Mattie, you home?" He could hear his brother's loud mouth calling through the door.

Hello love, hello hate.

Matthew groaned and got up slowly, stretching before turning toward the front door. His brother knocked again loudly. An idea started to form it's self in the mind of the young Canadian. Alfred had been the source of so many of his problems.

Firstly, America had always over shadowed him. This made Mathew suspect his brother might be the very cause of his apparent invisibility when it came to the other nations. Besides that, when the other countries actually noticed him he was almost always confused with his brother, and was thus forced take punishment for Alfred's idiotic behavior. Above all else Mathew hated that his own brother often seemed to forget he even existed.

Mathew smiled darkly just before letting all emotion drain from his face. He turned the door knob and stared blankly as his brother entered, his mouth running a mile a minute.

"Jeeze! It's freakin' cold out there ain't it? I was thought I'd stop by~ I know how--" The American babbled on but Matthew wasn't listening. He shut the door and locked it back before walking back into the living room, Alfred following close behind as he continued on with his one-sided conversation.

Canada stared at his brother for a long moment before deciding he didn't feel like talking. Movies...football...whatever. He really only had one thing on his mind at the moment: revenge. And, oh, how sweet it was going to be.

Mathew stepped closer to his brother, starting to pull at his tie, loosening it. Alfred's inane dribble hitched slightly at the action.

"Whatcha doin' Mattie? Ya not listening to me? I'm trying to tell you--" Mathew continued to loosen his brothers tie slowly, trying to ignore the sounds coming from it's wearer.

"Shut up, Al." He spoke softly in his normal tone of voice as he slipped the tie from around Alfred's neck, slipping it into his pocket for later use.

"Yeah but Matts...I need to tell you--"

"I said: shut your fucking mouth!" Canada growled as he clenched his brothers shirt collar, jerking him so that his face was nearly touching his own. He allowed the anger to drain from his face again, fighting back a smile at his brothers expression before he continued, tempering his voice back to it's normal tone. "I'll tell you when to speak and what you can say."

America blushed and swallowed hard. Why did it feel so good when his brother treated him like this? He wondered, not for the first time. Of course, he thought, if it was anyone else... _If it was anyone else, they'd be a bleeding mess on the floor by now,_ America decided. Heroes didn't put up with this kind of thing from just anyone, after all.

Alfred stared into the violent-blue eyes before deciding he could probably wait to tell his brother about the new movie he'd made.

Canada allowed a smile to play at his lips as he continued to undress his brother. When he was completely naked Matthew stepped forward, running a hand down his chest and abdomen, running his tongue up his neck. Alfred huffed and sighed chewing at his lower lip. He felt his brother roughly grab a handful of his hair.

"Ack--"

"On your knees." Canada said calmly before pulling Alfred downward by his hair. The American grunted plaintively at the hair-pulling but obeyed anyway. Now he was looking up at his brother.

Mathew released the hair and pushed it back before reaching down to remove his brother's Texas. He sat it on the nearby coffee table, opening a drawer in the table and pulling out something metal that clanked together. Alfred followed Mathew with his eyes, trying to keep up with what he was doing, but his now-blurry vision was impeding him.

Canada walked around his brother and slipped one of the hand cuffs into his pocket, opting to pull out the tie. He smirked as his brother shifted nervously. Slowly and carefully he lowered the tie over Alfred's eyes and tied it behind his head. Alfred audibly gulped.

Mathew lowered himself onto his knees behind his brother and ran his hands down both his arms. In a quick motion he pulled out the cuffs and clicked them around Alfred's wrists. Alfred gasped slightly turning his head over his shoulder as he heard the clicking and felt the cold metal close around his wrists.

"W-what tha-" Alfred started but Canada pulled his head back by his hair.

"Quiet." The Canadian whispered before releasing his hold on the blond locks. He stood up and walked around a few feet away from Alfred as he pulled his hoodie and jeans off so that only his boxers were left. He dropped back down to his knees in front of his brother who was now squirming impatiently, his cock already fully hardened. Canada inched closer, careful to touch him only exactly how and when he wanted to.

He placed his hand softly on Alfred's shoulder for balance before reaching down and rubbing his palm on the now-weeping head of the American's erection. Alfred gasped and whined. Canada leaned forward, breathing in the American's ear as he slipped his hand lower, around the shaft, beginning to stroke him very slowly. Alfred stifled a moan barley as he bucked desperately into his brothers hand.

Canada smiled and let his lips brush against his his brothers ear.

"Alfred...you're such a slut heheh." Canada whispered and chuckled darkly. He felt his brother grow hotter as his blush darkened, but the needy thrusts didn't stop.

"Mmm..." Mathew allowed his brother to continue pushing his cock into his hand as he leaned bend down licking around his nipple and sucking at it. He moved over to the other repeating the process before pulling away completely.

Alfred whined and bucked into the air in protest of the lost friction. Canada stood up adjusting his own erection in his boxers.

"M-Mattie..." Alfred whimpered, hopelessly desperate.

"Shhh." Mathew leaned forward petting his brother before stepping behind him and pulling up on his wrists. Alfred grunted and with some difficulty made it to his feet. His brother was pushing at his wrists from behind, leading him though the house. Suddenly he was pushed forward roughly and he fell face first onto his brothers soft bed.

"Get on the bed, on your stomach." Mathew ordered quietly and watched with some satisfaction as his brother struggled getting into place on the bed. He slipped out of his boxers finally, tossed a small bottle of lube onto the bed, hopping on after it and stradling his brothers thighs. He reached up and unlocked one side of the the cuffs, quickly guiding his brothers wrists above his head to secure them to headboard.

Alfred wiggled beneath him, trying to get some friction between him and the blankets below. Canada smiled and carefully removed his own glasses, setting them on the night stand before sliding down on the bed and off of his brother. He leaned forward grabbing his hips and pulling him upward roughly.

America replied with a pitiful whine and cooperated as he was moved into position. Mathew sighed happily as he reached over to the bottle rubbing the slick liquid over his fingers before inserting the first of them slowly into his brothers entrance. America wiggled and sighed in response, trying to stay still as he was prepared.

Alfred gasped letting out a pained grunt as he felt the third finger push into him, but soon he was a rocking back onto them. He sighed and gasped, panting before moaning suddenly, his spot pressed by the intruding digits. Mathew immediately retracted fingers. He smiled as his brother whimpered at the empty feeling, thrusting his ass up and back into the air lewdly. Mathew positioned himself over Alfred, letting his length rest between his cheeks, his lubricated shaft rubbing along the sensitive opening.

Alfred desperately moved his hips, thrusting them back at his brother, only to be teased even more. Canada smiled at his attempts and leaned forward a bit, reaching down to brush his hand over America's throbbing cock.

"What's my name?" Matt whispered huskily sighing as his cock was teased by his brothers motions. He squeezed the hard cock in his hand. "I said: what's my name." His voice growling but only a fraction louder than before as he stroked his brothers cock with one long hard pump. Alfred gasped and whined, pulling at the cuffs and trying to find his mind to answer coherently.

"Mm--ahh...C-Canada--gah damn it! Mathew! Hnn Mattie...p-please...ahhh..." Alfred whimpered and begged as he bucked his hips back and forth wanting desperately for his brother to take him. They heard a snap as the small chain between the cuffs finally gave way to the pressure. Al fisted the sheets using the leverage to push back harder.

Canada smiled but still wasn't satisfied quite yet.

"Please what, eh?" He said coolly, as though he really had no idea what Alfred was asking for.

"God...Matt! Mattie please fuck me! Ahhh... Just do it...please..." Alfred begged shamelessly, unable to care what he had to say as long as he got his release.

"Mmm~ alright..." Mathew purred before rolling his hips back and then thrusting froward into his brother. Alfred called out and Canada gasped feeling the tight heat spread, squeezing his entire length. He paused for his brother's sake before beginning to pump the tight hole, holding Alfred's hips as he pounded into his ass.

Both of them sighing and panting, rutting together, Alfred thrusting back in time with his brother. They continued their efforts rigorously, huffing and panting. Feeling the way Alfred was tightening around him Mathew reached around him and mercifully stroked his neglected cock, eliciting more loud throaty moans from the other man as he was forced closer and closer to climax. Matthews curl bounced tauntingly in front of his face, brushing against Alfred's back again and again as they rocked against each other. Mathew let out a quiet little grunt as and he knew it wouldn't be long for himself either.

"M-Mathew I-I...Ahhh!" Alfred called out and bucked into his brothers hand one last time as he came on himself and the sheets below. Mathew groaned feeling his brother cock squirt and spasm in his hand as his ass squeezed him even tighter.

"Ohhh...oui! Hnnn..." The Canadian exclaimed and sighed as he felt his seed release deep into his brother. He pulled out slowly and watched as America rolled over panting on his bed. He lay down next to him catching his own breath and smiling to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked over at his brother in time enough to catch him removing the broken cuffs and setting them on the night stand. Mathew curled up against Alfred's side, his head on is chest and arm thrown across him. Alfred bit his lip trying to think of something to say.

"Mattie I..." He started but didn't exactly know where he was going, his mind tired and hazy with the after shocks of their passion.

"Shut up and sleep, you idiot." Canada whispered softly, his eyes already closed. Instead of arguing, his brother simply put his arms around him and closed his eyes, exhaling he drifted off to sleep.

* * * * *

AN: Haha, I love this, and I think it kind of makes sense in an odd way. Alfred on top next time, because he deserves a turn, hahaha. XD The title seems a bit lame, too ominous really, but meh.


End file.
